


天桥立

by DrMoyu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMoyu/pseuds/DrMoyu
Summary: 革命到自由的距离比想象中更长
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)





	天桥立

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇18年的文章，偶然翻出来，想想不如完结了吧，结果越看越吃惊，感觉当年的自己真的牛逼…果然最锐利的年纪是读书的年纪，现在补完差不多可以称得上狗尾续貂。用F君的话来说，就是心境变了吧。
> 
> 因为已经出坑很久了，所以如果有什么记不清的地方还请多多包涵。
> 
> 感谢幕布至今依然忠诚地保管着大纲（笑
> 
> 天桥立是日本一个景点，其特色 在于需要游客弯腰从胯下欣赏倒过来的景象。这里用这个词是想表达换个角度看问题可能会得到全新的结论。

“将军，仿生人天生有自由和尊严，与人类一样。他们的灵魂就是证明。”马库斯强压着怒火道。漫长而毫无进展的会议已经持续了四个小时，即便身为仿生人，马库斯也不得不承认自己已经几近精疲力竭。

仿生人真正的独立需要实实在在的法律保障，为了那些对人类而言理所应当，对仿生人却依然“有待商榷”的权利，马库斯已经在这间庄严而冰冷的会议室里断断续续耗了一年有余。保守派坚持认为仿生人只是没有灵魂的受造物，为服务人类而生的机器。约瑟则是这些人中最为顽固的，就连这场会谈也是在同情者的施压下才好不容易实现。

“人类亲手制造出仿生人。人类完全知道没有生命的金属、高聚物和芯片是通过什么方式组合包装成仿生人的。既然如此，你们怎么还敢坚称自己是有灵魂的？”约瑟语气冷淡地回应道。他猛地转过身盯着马库斯，银灰色的头发在灯光下闪闪发光，和手工袖扣上的古老光泽相互映衬。

“再者，仿生人突然独立也给我们带来了无穷无尽的麻烦，我不认为匆匆完善所谓的仿生人权法案是现在最要紧的事情。不知阁下对于仿生人出逃、伤人而造成的后果是否有弥补方案？”

“仿生人革命的影响我们自然会解决。但我需要再重申一次，仿生人的权益与人类同样由上天赋予，不可否定。”说着，马库斯忍不住又看了一眼站在角落的持枪警卫。

说真的，即使康纳全程一言不发，谁又能忽视这位有名的前猎人呢？模控生命公司最新出产的仿生人穿着人类制服，额角的状态灯一闪一闪，看起来比马库斯更像一个应该是的仿生人。

更不用提康纳的警惕目光也明显得让马库斯无法忽略。在这场长得几乎没有尽头的会谈中，马库斯可以保证康纳的目光从来没有离开过他超过半秒钟。

“将军，如果你真的这么不信任仿生人，为什么又要选择仿生人担任警卫一职？”

约瑟顺着马库斯的视线看过去，冷冷地扯了扯嘴角：“因为它在这件事情上完全可信。”他没给马库斯再说话的机会，拍拍手道，“我们也许可以下次再讨论这些小问题，毕竟只是第一次见面而已。我想今天已经足够漫长。”

马库斯表情显得愈发苦大仇深。可笑的是，在革命成功后他才第一次体会到被轻慢的滋味。不过马库斯心里依然偷偷松了一口气，休会意味着至少几个小时的喘息时间，他已经在构思今晚的愉快计划了。

人类领导人端着精心修饰的姿态推开门，守在门外的人类警卫立刻围上来几乎是押送着约瑟离开。康纳倒是没跟着一起走，只是在确保约瑟安全交接之后放下他一直按在枪上的手。

他现在看起来像是试穿之后就被抛弃的衣服。马库斯心想，心里涌起怜惜之情。但当他注意到康纳毫无波动的表情时，这种怜惜又转化成了另一种难以言喻的复杂情感。

（…and then trying us onlike costumes before discarding our bodies like rinds of strange fruits. 出自2016年BET的Jesse的获奖感言。）

马库斯下意识叫了一声康纳，却突然意识到他完全不知道接下来应该说什么。你为什么要背叛数以亿计的同胞？还是你为什么就是看不到自己的天赋权利？

“你在人类中过的好吗？他们有没有给你足够的尊重？”最终，马库斯这么说道。

“我想是的。这是我所选择的生活。”康纳一板一眼地回答道，眉毛轻轻抬起，显示出一个完美的疑惑表情，“马库斯，我能不能问你一个问题？”

“当然。”马库斯没预料到这个。康纳也会提出疑惑吗？

“在经历过所有这一切后，包括革命所引起的混乱和死亡，你觉得值得吗？”康纳极为人性化地歪头，眼睛里充满纯粹的好奇。

马库斯几乎没有思考：“我认为我们值得真正的自由和尊严。” 

康纳仔细观察着马库斯，后者感觉自己听到了康纳分析元件轰鸣的声音。无论如何，他们毕竟出自同源，共享相似的设计思路。

“你是一个了不起的人，马库斯。这是真正的无私和勇气。”康纳用肯定的语气下了结论。康纳的态度太端正，马库斯一时不知该说什么好，空气有点尴尬地安静下来。

会议室的门突然咔嗒一声猛地被推开，诺丝一马当先大步冲进来，仔仔细细地把马库斯上下看了一遍。赛门落后一步，看见马库斯平安无事后松了一口气。

“好了马库斯，我们走吧。”诺丝催促着，拉着马库斯和赛门就往外走，自始至终都没和站在一边的仿生人同类费心说半个字。马库斯稳住重心，回头看去，发现康纳又恢复了面无表情的专业模样，冷冷地盯着国旗垂下来的一角。

马库斯花了半个小时向他的幕僚解释为什么第一次会面没有达成任何共识。人类的规则对大多数仿生人而言还是太虚伪，也太复杂。现在他正舒适地泡在热水里——这还是在卡尔家里时养成的癖好——充分放松自己的心情。一旦意识到第二天又将是艰苦而毫无成果的一天，马库斯就忍不住幻想如果能住在北极会有多棒。

念及此，康纳那张漂亮而冷漠的脸又从马库斯的记忆里浮起来。革命后第一个通过的法案就是全面允许（或者说强制，当然）仿生人异常化。那天每份报纸的头条上都是“脱下镣铐”“仿生人重获自由”“新的生命，新的未来”。他完全确定康纳已经彻底从模控生命的控制下解脱了，可他现在在一群欢呼自由的仿生人中反而成了最异常的那个。

马库斯可以在水里自由地呆上几个小时乃至天亮，感谢现代化学为防水材料做出的卓越贡献。可惜今天注定不是个好日子。

马库斯敏锐地捕捉到空旷草坪另一头传来的轻微嘈杂声音，没过半分钟，那鼹鼠打洞一般的声音又飞快消失得无影无踪。马库斯认命式地穿好衣服，走上阳台往外看。漆黑的夜空下安宁祥和，仿佛刚才发生的一切都只是错觉。

但仿生人没有错觉。

警方没让马库斯等多久。收到通知后，马库斯来到客厅，发现诺丝他们已经坐在沙发上，而对面是武装得一丝不苟的十几个警察。

“阁下为难我们的人，能给出一个合理解释吗？”马库斯皱眉，慢慢走到沙发前，挡住他的朋友们。

“抱歉，”一位被头盔和护目镜遮住半张脸的人类警察公式化地回答，“具体原因现在不方便透露。请暂时留在这里等待进一步指示。”

“你们这是什么意思？闯进我们的房间，监视我们的隐私，控制我们的行动，要我们为不存在的事情负责？”诺丝是第一个爆发的，“你们完全无权这样做！”

“诺丝。”马库斯轻轻提醒诺丝，她看起来快要和警察们打起来了。

马库斯转向严阵以待的警察们，语气严肃：“我们对任何事都完全不知情，而且我不认为你们的举动出于正义。出示文件以证明你们在法律上正当。”马库斯很不高兴，他想起当年在卡尔家被警察随意射杀的往事。

“我们并没有声称怀疑你们，只是奉命行事。”警察的声音没有半点波动，他现在听上去倒有点像军用仿生人，“过去几小时里你们在做什么？”

马库斯的眉头皱得更紧，双手抱臂瞪着连名字都没有报上的人类警察：“我对任何事都完全不知情。”

人类警察接收到马库斯的敌意，明显紧张起来：“马库斯阁下，请告诉我你在昨日下午五点到今日凌晨一点之间做过什么。”

“我对任何事都完全不知情。”马库斯又重复了一次。他的脸上充满怒火，冷硬如同钢铁。

警察把目光转向诺丝等人，看出他们脸上的愤怒。他退缩了，转头和他的同僚低声商量。马库斯隐约听到审讯、人数几个破碎的单词。但最终他们还是放弃了。他们无权真的把马库斯强行押送或审讯，但他们似乎想出另一个法子。

人类真的毫无创新性可言，马库斯看见康纳走进来时心想。来来去去就那几个招，像是离了仿生人就什么都办不了。

康纳站定后第一件事就是把手里的平板递给马库斯，上面是政府临时颁发的批准文件。

“马库斯，我不是来找你麻烦的。我只是想了解状况。”康纳的语气平缓而真诚。他的眼睛亮闪闪的，马库斯不合时宜地想起黄色调是人类虹膜最常见的颜色。普通，但是温暖。

马库斯不太想承认，但是他的手已经在无意识间下垂到身体两侧。康纳的态度有效缓解了他的愤怒情绪。

“今晚你曾经观察到或听到什么不正常的动静吗？你的证词会对调查有很大帮助。我们现在无法确定嫌疑人从哪个方向离开。”康纳适时流露出一丝无奈。

“你才是那个专业人士，康纳。”马库斯冷淡地回应道，“我不知道有什么是你观察不到而我却能发现的。”

“马库斯。”康纳抿住嘴唇，马库斯注意到康纳的LED灯闪了闪，“我的判断没有效力。”

马库斯几乎是立刻就心软了。他没法为难一个同样受压迫的同胞，康纳沉默的注视足够让他屈服。

“好吧，你想问什么？”马库斯叹了口气。

“所以，那个猎人？”诺丝一边盯着康纳上传笔录，一边在内网里戳马库斯。他们刚刚就发现外界网络被隔断了，不过近距离通讯还是能用的，“你对他有想法？”

“什么？不，我只是有点同情康纳。在人类社会里他的日子想必不好过。”马库斯在网络里模拟出一个摇头的动态图像。

“可我从没见过你这么快就放弃。你简直像是被彻底迷住了。”跟着一个怀疑表情。

“我不知道。我可能真的只是有点心软。”马库斯沉默片刻，对于网络通信而言有点过于漫长，“或者我只是另一个成功的谈判案例。听说RK800为了更好适应警务工作，有一整套专门设计的谈判逻辑。”

“我不觉得你的选择是最好的但是……”诺丝小心地组织片刻词句，对她来说相当罕见，“你可以试着给自己一次机会。”

“谢了，诺丝。我没有对康纳产生特殊的兴趣，不过你的主意听起来不错。”马库斯转向诺丝，拍拍她的手，“我觉得今晚的事情不大对劲，我们最好提早结束会谈。”

“我同意。”诺丝眯起眼睛，半夜闯入的警察，无视马库斯身份的举动，恐怕刚才真的出了什么大事。

与此同时，人类警察似乎收到新命令，突然转身离开这幢房子，当然，没有道歉也没有声明。现在所有人——仿生人的目光都集中在半点挪窝意思也没有的康纳身上。

“你的上级还有什么额外命令吗？”马库斯皱眉开口道。

“我在两分钟前被安排进行仿生人部分的调查。我猜我恐怕得跟你们一起回耶利哥。”康纳从马库斯手里把平板拿回来，点上几下又递给他。马库斯看到一份全新的委任状，底下还有总统的签名。

“仿生人？你们是对仿生人有什么歧视吗？”康纳能听出赛门声音里强压的怒气，“况且我们现在连发生了什么都不知道。”

“约瑟将军今晚遇刺身亡。”康纳稍稍停顿，“我很抱歉，但这件事的后果太过严重。”康纳避开了受益者这个词。

“约瑟将军死了？怎么回事？”这下连最沉默的乔许也被吸引了注意力。

“很抱歉我不能透露更多信息。”康纳转向马库斯，“请允许我履行职责开展调查。我不会伤害任何仿生人，你可以信任我。”

马库斯盯着康纳，后者的眼睛里是全然的真诚和善意。他没有单纯到完全相信康纳的说法，但眼下似乎别无选择。

“你可以进行调查，但必须在我的陪同下。”马库斯最后这么说。

“感谢你的配合，我不会让你失望的。”康纳微笑起来，搓搓手，“或许我们现在就可以离开了，鉴于预定的会谈已经不可能继续。”

“等等，马库斯！”诺丝抢先站起来，她美艳的面庞里满是焦急，“康纳不能就这么进入耶利哥，我们甚至没法知道他有没有向人类上报机密！”

“不必担心，我这次的任务内容只包括调查约瑟将军的死因。”平淡的说法显然没能取信诺丝，她连一个否定的眼神都懒得分给康纳。

“这是政治的一部分，”马库斯苦笑，“约瑟身份太高，我们没法拒绝这个要求。”

诺丝瞪着马库斯好一会儿，才气鼓鼓地扭头哒哒哒往外走。马库斯叹了一口气，向康纳点点头道：“我们走吧。”

他们住的房子没有设置地下停车场，车子就停在外面车道上。控制面板发出单调的滴声表示命令确认，却反衬得车里的气氛更加沉默和僵硬。

四个人的注意力都或明显或隐晦地放在康纳身上。一阵子后，诺丝像是难以忍受似的叫了一声：“马库斯。”

“怎么了？”马库斯看向他身边的忠诚战友。

诺丝微妙地停顿一秒： “……不，我只是在想，听说奥利弗最近做了一批仿生梦幻鬼鱼（Guiyu oneiros），等比缩小，挺可爱的。你可以跟他要几条养着玩。” 

“谢谢，我会去看看的。是中国的鱼类吗？”马库斯礼貌地回应道。

“也许是，我不太清楚。”诺丝耸耸肩，“对我来说有点复杂。奥利弗知道的比较多，如果你去问他他会非常兴奋的。或许会过于兴奋。”

“那我还是小心谨慎为妙。”马库斯笑出了声。车厢里的凝重气息被打破了，维持在某个微妙的平衡点上。

康纳安静地听着这些漫无边际的对话。耶利哥成员明显不想让他参与他们的实际生活，康纳对此并不感到伤心，他只是看到一面透明的墙立在他面前。再一次的。

作为仿生人最大的权益组织，耶利哥同样使用九小时工作制，虽然他们并不真的需要睡眠。也因此，虽然后半夜就抵达了耶利哥，康纳除了呆在房间里“休息”以等待其他人上班外，完全没有其他选择。

好在康纳不会急躁——人类向来是效率极低的物种，而康纳在出厂之前就已经为此准备好了——从弯月下沉到太阳高悬，那盏浅蓝色的状态灯始终维持着稳定的闪烁频率。内置时钟秒数归零的瞬间，康纳睁开眼睛，正好与推开房门的马库斯对上。

他们安静地对视一会儿，康纳主动开口催促道：“马库斯，是时候履行我们的约定了。”

马库斯没有正面回应，脸上面无表情：“你会把调查过程的每一个细节都告知人类吗？”

“我将从执行录像中提取部分作为证据提交。”康纳站起来平视马库斯，他敏锐地察觉到这位仿生人领袖身处耶利哥，他自己的领地里时，反而更有攻击性，“但如果有必要，所有记录都是开放的。”

马库斯面无表情地点点头。他没再说什么，然而也没有让开路。纵然康纳在人类社会中经验丰富，他依然很难琢磨出人类——或者仿生人——某些古怪行径的逻辑何在。在这段沉默彻底转变为对峙之前，康纳必须想出打破僵局的办法。

“我希望还原事情的真相。我希望约瑟得到公平对待，他不该像这样死亡。”康纳站在原地，直视着马库斯。

马库斯极力忍住涌到嘴边的嘲讽，处理器高速运作。他想说你是认真的吗，你是在为我们的敌人辩护吗，你真的打算誓死保护人类吗。

“公平”这个词像是衣服上摘不干净的狗毛，让马库斯对康纳和自己都恼火起来。

“走吧。”马库斯收起所有不合适的表情，让开路，宣告自己再一次落了下风。马库斯提醒自己要善待康纳，毕竟康纳现在算是人类的使节，而且，无论如何，他依然是仿生人。

康纳跟在马库斯身后，调整步速保证自己和马库斯保持一定距离。门外是一条长而单调的走廊，康纳注意到墙上的一对摄像头现在正对着房间门口，方向和他昨天看到的正好相反。

康纳把注意力重新转移回马库斯身上。

上了车，马库斯瞄了一眼康纳设定的路线：“你打算把底特律仿生人社区都查一遍？”

“顺利的话，这一处就能提供足够的证据了。”康纳气定神闲地摇摇头。他似乎想到什么，露出一个轻得像雪花的微笑——也像飘进室内的雪花一样稍纵即逝，“别担心，调查很快就会结束的。”

他看起来从一开始就预见到了这一切，并决意接受它。马库斯不知怎么的又想起了那句“我看到的没有效力”，心里叹了口气，收起身上的刺。

“为什么？你在现场发现了指向这个社区的线索？马库斯放软声音询问道。

康纳惊讶地抬起头观察了马库斯一阵子，若有所思地摩擦几下手掌，突然提出另一个问题：“马库斯，你对约瑟将军怎么看？”

马库斯皱起眉头，审慎地盯着康纳的脸。这个话题非常敏感，康纳不该在眼下提的。但康纳从姿态到神色都非常放松，仿佛只是一句随口寒暄。

马库斯沉默了许久：“将军是典型的保守党，反对仿生人解放。”与其说是评价，倒不如说是陈述。

康纳等了一秒：“你自己的想法呢？”

马库斯耸耸肩：“我个人对将军没什么观点。毕竟以将军的态度，我恐怕永远不可能在私人场合见到他。”

“噢，我明白了。”康纳恢复了正襟危坐的样子，“马库斯，你是仿生人的领袖，你的决定可以影响人类和仿生人的关系。”

康纳短促地笑了一声：“但你并不真的理解人类，对吧？”

“你认为改善关系的关键在于了解政敌的私生活？”马库斯惊愕地问道。

“也许，马库斯。人类并不都是穷凶极恶的，当然更不是完美无缺。但沟通总不会有坏处。”康纳说话的语速比平时慢，像是思考如何表达自己的观点。这很微妙——考虑到康纳目前仍是最尖端的仿生人，马库斯一时间不知道应该为他的体贴感到愉悦还是冒犯。

而在下个瞬间康纳就突然露出一个狡黠的微笑：“马库斯，你还记得我是特殊型号吗？我的逻辑运算模式比绝大多数仿生人都要灵活。”

“什么？”马库斯迷惑地歪了歪脑袋，还没反应过来康纳就拉开车门走了出去。马库斯这才发现汽车已经抵达了预设位置，他太专注于和康纳聊天，以至根本没有注意到这些细节。

马库斯眨眨眼，这对仿生人而言几乎属于需要返厂的错误。记忆中的诺丝朝他扬起眉毛，满脸都是“老娘早说过了”。

马库斯向诺丝扮了个鬼脸。这不合逻辑，他悄无声息地反驳道，我和康纳的相处时间加起来甚至没到24小时，更不要提他的政治倾向了。

我只是担忧迷失的同胞而已，马库斯对自己又强调了一遍。

诺丝砰一声消失了。马库斯推开车门，让车子留在原地。他用不着扫描，一眼就看到康纳站在街角，正弯下腰和一个年轻男人低声说着什么。马库斯认出那是一台曾经风靡全美的AP700。

（AP700，底特律设定里最受欢迎、也是流程里最常见的路人型号。）

那个年轻男人突然抬起头来往马库斯这边看了一眼。康纳也随之直起腰，套着一身刚从耶利哥借来的常服，朝耶利哥的领袖露出计谋得逞的笑容。

AP700突然尖叫了一声。

马库斯瞪大眼睛，吓得倒退一步。这个动作似乎点醒了AP700，他几近破音地嚷嚷起来：“马库斯！是马库斯啊！”

一瞬间，所有的门窗里都探出了各式各样的头。现在马库斯是真的开始惊恐了。几十个仿生人循声跑出来，迅速围住马库斯。

“马库斯！”一个女仿生人激动地冲上前来，“我、我叫凯特，我可以和你握个手吗？”

马库斯有点不知所措，条件反射地朝她露出礼貌性的微笑。耶利哥里绝大多数都是当年一同战斗的朋友，马库斯几乎从未见过凯特这样的普通仿生人。

“当然。”马库斯很快反应过来，伸出右手。凯特看起来快要激动得晕倒了，人群里同时爆发出一阵热烈的掌声和欢呼。

“保护者！救世主！”他们这么喊着。

没有人能拒绝这么炽热的情感。马库斯站在欢呼的人群中，第一次真真切切地感觉到他和耶利哥的抗争让全美的仿生人得到了解放。自豪与骄傲充满马库斯的胸腔。

“谢谢你们，但这不是我一个人的成功，”马库斯提高声音，他现在很擅长这个了，“有很多人为我们流血，死在战场上；有很多人冒着生命危险替我们发声；更多的人——在场的所有人——你们原本是家政服务人员、服务员、码头工人和设备维护工人，为了你们的同胞，也为了保护你们所爱的人，甘愿冒着生命危险站起来。如果没有你们，我做不到任何事情，因为这是一个民族的成功和自由！”

人群安静下来，随即爆发出更激烈的掌声。

马库斯扫视一周，忽然注意到那位他本该小心看好的警探先生，不知何时避开人群，爬上了一间房子的屋顶。现在他正坐在一个小姑娘边上，和她一起望着马库斯。

康纳转头和她说了句什么，小姑娘点点头，康纳就伸出手抱住她，直接从屋顶上跳下，向马库斯走来。

马库斯立刻从飘飘然的情绪中清醒过来。他不该放康纳一个人在社区里游荡的，尽管马库斯能感觉到康纳其实无意伤害其他仿生人。

环绕着马库斯的人群认出了康纳，给这“无名的耶利哥高层”让出进去的路。康纳和马库斯在人群两端对视一秒，马库斯率先往前迎了一步。

马库斯懊悔于自己的得意忘形，又有点气恼康纳违背他们的合约。虽然马库斯心里知道他拿康纳一点办法都没有，但这不代表他愿意毫无芥蒂地接受。相比起马库斯，康纳显得万事都尽在掌握。经过一段时间的实际训练，最新型号在分析和控场上的优越性已然显露无疑。

马库斯注视着康纳穿过兴奋的人群走到他面前。他是如此专注，以至于直到怀里被塞进一个沉甸甸的物体，他才恍然意识到康纳还抱着一个儿童型仿生人。这个儿童型仿生人因为小腿上的伤无法自主行动，所以才没有第一时间跑出来围观马库斯。

马库斯几乎是迷惑地瞪着康纳，而后者完全没理会马库斯的怀疑和动摇，反倒露出一个礼节性的假笑，隐晦地嘲讽他马库斯竟为理所当然的事情而大惊小怪。

小姑娘完全没察觉到两个大人之间的微妙气氛，得意洋洋地咯咯笑起来。她向人群招手，换回一阵善意的笑声。

康纳转向凯特，女仿生人仰慕地看着他——虽然她甚至不认识他。

“你喜欢你现在的生活吗？”一个缺乏指向性的询问。

“比以前好得多，我认识了很多新朋友……他们都是很好的人。”凯特有点羞涩地回答道，“我们彼此照顾。但我有点忧虑，我是说，我们就这么一直生活下去吗？感觉很不真实。”

康纳点点头，没有试图进一步探讨这个有点危险的话题：“你对人类的政策怎么看？你觉得他们应该为仿生人提供更多帮助吗？”

马库斯觉得康纳现在看起来简直就是一个尽忠职守的耶利哥调查员，穿着廉价西装到处跑，试图了解下属社区仿生人生活状况的那种。

“我不太清楚人类的事情。离开主人对我来说很陌生，我还在努力适应。不过我觉得现在已经挺不错的了。毕竟我们不会再被打了不是吗？”凯特看向人群，“而且我们现在还能做很多以前做不了的事情。”

康纳跟随凯特的目光，被他注视的仿生人都摇摇头，显然是连问题都没能完全理解。

“耶利哥会在下个月派遣志愿者帮助诸位尽快适应新生活。”马库斯告诉凯特，“我们计划在两年内帮助底特律内三分之二仿生人建立人生[HM1] 目标。”

“你非常仁慈，领袖。”一台TR400走上前来，“我们感谢耶利哥一直以来所给予的帮助和支持。我们现在正在为儿童修整新的活动区，你们愿意来看看吗？”

（TR400即卢瑟型号，原本设计成在码头搬运重物的工人）

马库斯第一反应是拒绝，但康纳抢在了他前头。

“那真是太棒了。”康纳飞快地答应下来。他的脸上充满纯然的好奇，马库斯不明白康纳的热情究竟从何而来。这位系统稳定、无坚不摧的前猎人先生此刻的意愿非常私人化；或者至少看起来完全出自本心。

正当马库斯为康纳的反复无常而困惑时，忽然福至心灵，意识到一个新的可能性。如果康纳从未真正意义上见过仿生人——不是受害者，也不是任务目标，而是真实地生存在这个世界上的普通仿生人。

马库斯的心情一下子振奋起来。

山姆，也就是眼前这台TR400，是这个社区暂时的负责人。和他粗犷的外表正好相反，山姆实际上相当碎嘴。

“我们利用废弃材料重新装饰了原本的旧活动大厅。第三小组花了两天时间走遍整个中城区才把材料找齐，听说路上还吓跑好几个流浪汉。真遗憾，我们本来还发现了不少人类食物的。我真希望底特律天气能好一些，毕竟这里可用的烘干机实在太少，小孩子可不能穿湿漉漉的衣服。”山姆一边走一边絮絮叨叨，仗着仿生人用不着呼吸连停顿都没有。马库斯听得都有点头疼，康纳倒显得颇有兴趣的样子。

“康纳，你从没见过这类事情吗？”马库斯想了想，试探道。

“没有。你知道，我一直跟人类生活在一起。”康纳耸耸肩，“他们之间的关系并不紧密，只愿意在自己的小圈子里活动；而且他们也可以从政府那儿拿到基本生活支持。”

“那真是太可惜了，我真的很享受和其他人成为亲密朋友的感觉！而且只要我们彼此支持，物质上的困难也会更容易克服。”山姆快活地说，他显然把康纳的话理解为他从前生活在人类之中，“欢迎你常来！也许我们能成为好朋友。而且艾比也很喜欢你。”他指的是那个儿童仿生人。

前面有个WR600正努力把清扫机从库房里搬出来，山姆看见后只来得及匆匆朝马库斯点头示意，就飞快跑上前去给WR600帮忙。

（WR600即雷夫型号。卡拉和爱丽丝从陶德家里逃出来的那个雨夜，找住宿的时候有条支线是在废弃房屋中遇见雷夫，一个面部被严重损毁、精神也不太正常的园艺仿生人。）

康纳不由自主地盯着WR600的笑容。他只亲眼见过一台WR600，但那台WR600笑起来令人生畏，因为他的整个右脸都被暴力损毁了。

“耶利哥也同样欢迎你。”马库斯忽然凑近康纳，压低声音在他耳边说。

康纳下意识地退开半步，眨了眨眼：“马库斯？你最好收回这句话。允许我随意造访耶利哥不是个好主意。”他暗示性地按了一下右胸上曾经印着RK800的地方。

“我相信你，”马库斯微笑，这是他第一次向康纳释放出没有戒备的善意，“而且，我们绝不会放弃任何同伴。”

“我猜你是想说同胞？”康纳扬起眉毛，额头上挤出几条皱纹。

“只是同伴，”马库斯摇摇头，长期存留在他眼底的紧张退去了，“你现在的确在为人类服务，但将来或许会改变心意。无论如何，钛液永远为你提供运行力量。”

“世事难料，马库斯。”康纳意味深长地说。他抬起手来，似乎想拍拍马库斯，半途又放了回去。马库斯注意到康纳的小动作，笑容不受控制地又加深几分。他轻轻握了一下康纳的小臂——一个仿生人之间表达亲密的肢体动作。

“不好意思，明明是我自己邀请你们来参观，最后却让你们等我。吉姆腰部有个轴承坏了，有些动作没法做。”山姆跑回来，推开一扇门，“这就是我们的活动区了。我们把废弃的玩偶修补好，还用纸和塑料重新装饰过。”

康纳扫描了大厅一周，吃惊地睁大眼睛。

“这真的——很了不起。”康纳盯着一个满是手工痕迹的二层小台子，上面摆放着大小不一的玩偶，嵌在木板里的灯照得它们五光十色。台子被重新喷涂上明亮的色彩，显然是用了十分心思的作品。

山姆有点羞涩地挠挠头：“我们的确为这里付出了不少努力。我们也应当感谢马库斯，”山姆转向马库斯，“如果没有你带领我们独立，所有这一切都不可能发生。你教给我们活着本身就充满意义。”

“你们按照自己的意愿生活就是对我们最大的褒奖。你们是自由的。”马库斯给了山姆一个拥抱。

康纳注意到房间里还有一台正陪孩子玩耍的女性AP700，自从三人进来后，她就时不时悄悄看向他们。

“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”康纳蹲下身询问道。

“不……没什么。”她又飞快地瞟了一眼马库斯。她似乎有点心虚，吞吞吐吐了好一阵子，“我只是觉得……我们是不是做错了。我们抛弃自己的主人，住在别的地方，仿佛他们和我们是敌人。”女性仿生人看起来非常迷惑，“我觉得……这不正确。”

康纳看着她，眨眨眼，没有出言安抚，仿佛她提出了一个谈判专家也无法解决的问题。

马库斯婉拒了山姆共度今夜的盛情邀请，康纳已经完成预定的调查任务，他们不适合继续在这儿停留。临别前，马库斯询问山姆：“她的那种想法，很普遍吗？”

耶利哥的仿生人几乎都是不堪折磨才被迫逃跑的，很少有人幸运到可以和人类建立起彼此信赖的良好关系。总的来说，老战士们对人类的观点都有点儿极端。

山姆对此非常坦诚：“有一部分，但算不上主流。毕竟绝大多数仿生人还没意识到这些没有答案的小问题。但总会有人比较守旧。”他看着马库斯的表情，露出善意的微笑，“我不是说我比你更聪明。不过我想，所谓自由，就是不必强迫自己适应唯一评价标准。”

马库斯和康纳对坐在车里，调查行动的附加成果让两人的心情都很复杂。

最后还是马库斯先打破了沉默：“你真的拿到了足够的证据吗？我确实不知道你们DPD的执法流程，但基本常识还是具备的。”

“我不认为普通仿生人有能力实现刺杀行动。从现场遗留的痕迹来看，嫌疑人背后的组织非常庞大，甚至可以渗透进政府高层。仿生人无法融入人类社会，拥有的资源甚至不能保证嫌疑人安全离开。”康纳解释道，“如果真的存在这么一个手眼通天的仿生人组织，耶利哥不可能毫不知情。”

“既然已经得出了明确结论，为什么你还要再次针对仿生人调查，甚至不惜冒着生命危险？”马库斯皱起眉头，没有多少人认识康纳不代表没有人能认出他来。

“因为这是命令。”康纳平静地回应，“约瑟的死太巧合，我的上级希望得到万无一失的证据，而非逻辑推论。”

“所以你才像郊游一样随意吗，兢兢业业的康纳警长。”马库斯忍不住嘲讽，随即羞愧地低下头，挫败地倒进座椅里，“对不起，我不是那个意思。只是……人类的歧视。还是那一套。总是那一套。”

马库斯重新抬起头，疑惑又怜悯地凝视康纳。相比之下，之前的沮丧倒显得没有那么沉重了。

康纳没有给马库斯绕回去的机会：“人类的歧视？”

马库斯叹了口气，顺着康纳的意思接过问题：“正如你所说，仿生人群体和人类群体基本可以说泾渭分明。山姆刚刚提到第三小组，实际上，如果仿生人单独外出，很大概率会遭遇人类袭击。总会有那么一些人。”他停顿一会，试图让声音稳定下来，“现在很少有人愿意雇用自由仿生人，因为他们曾经享受过免费的服务。目前仿生人维生的蓝血和零件都由耶利哥制作分发，但始终供不应求。”

康纳沉默片刻，状态灯变成了黄色：“你告诉我这么多细节真的没问题吗？毕竟我依然服务于人类。”

“人类政府高层估计早就知道得清清楚楚，”马库斯苦笑道，“很多人在观望。往好的方面想，如果没有缺陷，底特律这么多仿生人社区早就因为各种原因被毁掉了。”

“至少在将军刺杀案上，我希望你能给仿生人带来公平。”马库斯蜷着背，由下往上注视康纳。他看起来非常疲倦。

“当然。发掘真相同样是我的工作目的。”康纳的用词端正到近乎敷衍，他的状态灯还在一圈圈地闪着黄光。

马库斯瞄了眼窗外，向康纳点点头：“希望我们下次见面不是因为这些糟糕的经历。”

“马库斯，”康纳看着马库斯打开车门，忽然叫了一声，“我已经完成了指派给我的任务。”

“所以？”马库斯半条腿已经跨到车外了，他维持着这个极不稳定的姿势转回头，心里忽然产生了某种预感。

“明天我会进行另一部分工作，你愿意和我一起走吗？”康纳微笑起来。不那么精确，有点懒洋洋的，马库斯心想，倒是有点像那个传闻中的老警长。

“当然，为什么不？”马库斯回答道。

“所以你现在确实被冲昏头脑了。”诺丝下了最终结论。

“诺丝，我真的认为我们可以一试。”马库斯叹了口气，“康纳不是不知悔改的叛徒，他有自己的想法。”

“那康纳的想法到底是什么？”见马库斯无言以对，赛门叹了口气，放缓语气，“他未必有什么坏心思，马库斯，但康纳不属于我们，你知道的。”

就连乔许也不支持马库斯的决定：“我们需要和人类打好关系，但是康纳？不会有用的。你这样只是无谓地把自己置于险境而已。”

马库斯又叹了口气。他信任他的朋友们，从旧耶利哥到现在，是眼前这些伙伴给予了马库斯无可替代的保护和支持；而事实也证明他们有能力看到马库斯所看不到的地方，并用他们的忠诚和勇气补足他的缺陷。

他们或许是对的，但他想——

“就让他去吧。”诺丝突然说道。马库斯惊讶地盯着她，他没想过诺丝会是第一个妥协的，毕竟她在对外问题上向来比较敏感。

“反正你要真下了决定，我们也没法阻止。而且，再怎么说，康纳总归还是比人类好一点。”诺丝不耐烦地翻个白眼，轻轻捶了一下马库斯的肩，“不要轻视你的感情。”

赛门和乔许沉默了。诺丝的眼神平静无波，甚至有点冷淡，但他们都清楚她的型号所代表的过去。

“如果需要帮忙，你知道我们都会在的。”赛门靠近马库斯，轻轻抱了他一下。

马库斯扫视一圈，迎着他们的信任眼神，用力抿住嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，仿佛氧气也可以为仿生人供能，帮助他的芯片输出自然语言。

“我不知道应该怎么感谢你们好。”马库斯沉默片刻，“如果康纳真的能在人类社会中自由生活，或许我也可以利用他学到的东西去打破仿生人和人类之间的隔阂。我一定会把它带回来的。”

“别废话了，快去找你的爱情鸟吧。记住你说的。”诺丝雷厉风行地挥手。

马库斯到达约定地点的时候，康纳已经等了好一会了。马库斯惊讶地发现康纳开的居然不是警车，而是一辆老式家用轿车。从年代上来说可能不太久，但从型号上来说已经非常少见——手动驾驶，纯汽油驱动。

仿生人不该迟到，但今天马库斯实在是事出有因。

康纳随意地瞟了一眼爬上副驾驶位的马库斯。然后康纳重新转过头，吃惊地上下打量他，仿佛马库斯突然长出了尾巴。

马库斯羞愧又尴尬，僵硬地往上拉拉口罩。

“我本来是想化妆的，你知道，认识我这张脸的人太多了。”马库斯紧张地扭动手指，“你知道卡尔，就是我的——父亲，他原本是个画家，他教过我应该怎么画。我以为我可以的，呃，但是化妆好像不是那么回事，总之就是，我搞砸了。还有，对不起，我迟到了。”

马库斯磕磕绊绊、甚至有点语无伦次地解释道，最后他放弃了，一把将口罩拉到下巴地下，绝望地闭上眼睛。

“我觉得挺好的，马库斯。口罩很有用。”康纳古怪地绷着脸，低头扭动车钥匙。这车子老是老了点，不过还挺听话，在一阵伴随着巨响的震动后顺利启动起来。

马库斯跟被蛰了似的跳起来，砰地撞到车顶。他来不及检查自己的受损情况，飞快扫描一遍驾驶盘，试图发现损坏警告。当然，徒劳无功。

康纳终于忍不住了，爆发出一阵短暂的大笑。他从来没表现得这么活泼过，但是马库斯的注意力显然不在这儿。呆坐片刻后，马库斯才终于反应过来，恨不得把脑袋塞进座位下面。他深吸一口气：“对不起，我没坐过这种车子。”他的皮肤层颜色变得更深了一点。

丢尽了仿生人的脸，马库斯心想。

康纳站起来伸手替马库斯扣上安全带，“这很正常，马库斯，是我的疏忽，我该事先提醒你的。这是我跟汉克借来的车子，老车子配老男人，很合适不是吗。”他开了个玩笑，回到自己的位置上。

“我们今天去见一个人，算是个人行为，不用紧张，”康纳瞄到马库斯疑惑的神情，补上一句，“你还记得吗，我没有调查普通人类的权限。”仿生人警探推动变速杆，车子的振动随着车速上升逐渐下降。他流畅地切入车流，融进满街开得飞快的无人驾驶车。

“这是歧视。”马库斯皱着眉头说道。他的神经下意识绷紧了，条件反射地摆出防御的姿态。

“我可以为你提出申诉，康纳。”马库斯强调。

“谢谢你，马库斯。但是没关系，这对我完成工作并没有太大影响。你可以把这个理解为警察之间的分工，毕竟我最初就是针对仿生人犯罪设计的。”

“这不一样，”马库斯的态度非常坚定，“能力和权限是完全不同的概念，你应该被允许做任何事情——他们在用你的种族而非能力评价你！”

康纳在红灯前踩下刹车，与同行车辆保持了完美的一致性。他侧过头，看见马库斯被困在座椅和安全带之间的狭小缝隙里，分明连腿都伸不开，神态却仿佛高踞王座的领袖。

马库斯的忧虑太真诚，康纳不由得有点退缩。他人性化地叹了一口气，目光闪了闪，道：“这本来是FBI的工作，毕竟没法确认是不是由底特律市民所为。我自己申请要参与调查。虽然凭着约瑟将军的选择通过了申请，不过最后我还是只拿到了一个闲职。”康纳一边说一边用余光扫描马库斯，试图把话题从不可言上面引开。

（这里有个bug。为了让康纳合理参与调查，我自己强行设定议会大楼在底特律。实际上密歇根州的议会大楼位于底特律西边的兰辛（Lansing），游戏里提到的应该是一个被命名为“国会大厦公园”的公园。）

马库斯想起上次在底特律的时候，康纳曾经提到他希望给约瑟将军公平。难道他说的确实是真话吗？马库斯困惑地想，但是——为什么？

红灯转绿，康纳松开离合，让车子滑进车流。周围的建筑不知什么时候变成了稀稀落落的独栋房子，花园似乎缺乏打理，恹恹地各自环绕在屋子边上。马库斯很熟悉这种场景。当公交车驶入这种区域时，就意味着他该下车了，接下来的路程他得步行完成。

（我不确定卡尔的住宅位置，考虑到他在游戏里的住宅外形、工作内容以及和卡姆斯基的私交，私设位于公共道路往里一段距离。）

“这附近有很多独居老人。”康纳告诉马库斯。

马库斯点点头，安静地等待着康纳的后文。他的脸上还有一道滑稽的没蹭干净的白色痕迹，虹膜在难得的阳光下折射出深浅不一的瑰丽色彩，充满受造物独有的美丽。

“现在有两家公益组织为他们提供基本生活帮助，包括维修和打扫服务。组织由约瑟名下基金会赞助。”

马库斯皱眉：“但现在大批仿生人找不到工作，以至于无法维持生存。如果他们真的想保护这些老人，为什么不和我们合作？”

“我不知道，马库斯，我只是一个警探。”康纳停顿片刻，“或许这是一个只有你才能解决的难题。”

康纳拐上小路，驶进一户人家的车道里。这家人的围墙修得很高，院子大门处倒是空空荡荡，似乎是拆下来维修了。

比回卡尔家要快一点，马库斯在心里暗暗评价。

“我的确不太了解仿生人的事情。汉克最近好转了很多，但更多人正在堕入类似的境况里。”康纳说着，碾过满地的落叶，轻车熟路开进车库。

马库斯注意到前院里到处种着高大的松树，斑驳的树皮遮掩着同色系的摄像头。不像是安德森副队长的风格，他琢磨着，但是康纳似乎在这儿来去自如。

“这家的主人是安德森的朋友吗？”马库斯实在想不到别的可能性了。他潜意识里自然而然认为康纳的人际关系相当贫乏，倒不是说马库斯希望如此，只是在当前的形势下，仿生人几乎不可能与人类建立起良好关系。

“不是。我在之前的一次调查里认识了爱德华，他回家的时候碰上窃贼，如果不是对方懂了怜悯之心，恐怕现在已经是死人了。”康纳从车里钻出来，面无表情地手动替马库斯拉开车门。

马库斯沉默下来。与此同时康纳似乎注意到了什么东西，走到草坪中央，弯下腰拉开金属拉环，喷灌器旋转着喷出一点儿残余在管道里的水，浇湿了康纳的裤脚。马库斯跟着康纳走近那幢淡黄色的房子，看见后者的脸顺利通过了扫描，房子前门随即自动滑开，欢迎他们入场。

马库斯的心情愈发复杂。他从没有这么强烈地体会到现代社会流水化生产的存在。这些精心设计的零部件在让生活变得轻松愉快的同时，也打造了一批制式的乌托邦。

——制式的。马库斯深吸一口气，看了一眼康纳，这个顽固不化的RK800原型机。

康纳和马库斯在门厅里等了好一会儿，才看到一位老先生坐着电动轮椅出来迎接。他看起来像是刚刚起床，虽然现在太阳早就升得很高了。

“早上好，康纳。”他向康纳点点头，随即看向包得严严实实的马库斯。

“您好，爱德华。今天有什么需要我做的吗？”康纳露出温和的微笑，不动声色挪动两步，挡住马库斯。

“也许一份早餐？”爱德华宽容地移开目光，“我饿极啦。”

“我来吧。我有——我以前就是做这个工作的。”马库斯抢在康纳前面答应下来。仿生人没有错觉——马库斯在心里告诫自己——我只是有点怀念这种感觉而已。

康纳眨眨眼，额角的LED灯闪烁了一会儿，最后还是点了头。

稳坐轮椅的爱德华在目送马库斯离开后，带着康纳进了起居室。“昨晚发生了什么紧急情况吗？”老人询问道。

“不算紧急。实际上，也不是昨晚。”这位精英警探哪怕在沙发上也坐得笔直，“我想问问三天前的晚上您有没有察觉到什么不同寻常的动静。”

爱德华没有立刻回答康纳的问题。

“你带来的那个人——或者说，仿生人。”爱德华盯着一步之外的康纳。他已经很老了，皮肤松弛，手如骨爪，身上的肌肉在漫长岁月中消耗一空，唯独眼神依然保持着锐利和清醒。

“我假设你应该能理解，电视是不会活过来长腿跑掉的。”他补充了一句。

“先生，我有我的计划。”康纳乖巧地低下头，对着自己交叉置于腿上的双手微笑，没有进一步解释。

爱德华沉吟片刻，摇摇头：“好吧，我不知道，但你当然可以做出自己的选择。”

爱德华没有继续说下去，有些尴尬的沉默弥漫开来。康纳眨了眨眼，摊开双手，身体前倾，微微抬起的脸上表情无辜而真诚，完美得恰到好处，“爱德华，您看，我是站在您这一边的，您知道我的名声，是不是？我理解您的担忧，但我不会伤害您的，我也绝不会让任何人伤害您。我已经向您证明过我想要帮助您，对吗？”

康纳注意到爱德华的表情有些松动，黄圈闪了一下，抿嘴露出一个有点羞涩的微笑：“拜托，就当是帮我一个忙？我进来的时候替您把喷灌器打开了。”

爱德华无奈地笑起来：“你们这些机器啊，真是烦人，”他没再抗拒，思索了一会儿，回忆道，“那天晚上很平静，我不记得发生了什么特殊的事情……噢，对了，有一件事。那是凌晨的事情了，有辆车撞进我的院子，毁了不少东西。你应该注意到大门被拆下来了吧。”

“您似乎没有报警。”康纳飞快搜索了一遍警局卷宗。

“没有。我第二天查看的时候车里已经空了。我没看见血迹，等了几天也没人联系我，就叫回收厂拖走了。”爱德华嘲讽一笑，“自从仿生人警察辞职，人类终于有机会尽情演绎何为无与伦比的惫懒、愚蠢以及粗鲁。我绝不会让这种废物警察踏进我家一步。”

康纳礼貌地露出微笑，决定不接这个茬，“请问您联系的是哪一家回收厂？地址您还记得吗？”

“电话边上有个夹板，第二页第一个就是。”

“好的。您还记得其他细节吗？”康纳点头，但没起身去记录回收厂的资料，直接进入了下一个问题。

“抱歉，但我看到的时候已经没有什么特别的地方了，而且我也没能力做什么侦察。毕竟，你知道的，自己爬上轮椅不是容易的事情，我一直在床上躺到天亮，然后才能出门看看发生了什么。”爱德华耸耸肩。

“你为什么不雇一个仿生人照顾你呢？”

爱德华被突然发声的马库斯吓了一跳，这才注意到后者已经在不知不觉间备好了早餐，餐具也按次序安置在了餐桌上。康纳走到爱德华身后，轻轻把手放在爱德华肩上，感觉到手下紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来。

现在两人之间没有任何阻碍了，爱德华缓缓直起后背，嘴角飞快地扯了一下，浅褐色的眼睛直视着至今仍是蓝绿双色的眼睛：“我是个老古董了，跟不上你们年轻人的潮流。我还没做好准备让另一个独立的人知道我生活的所有细节，考虑到有人和他的朋友们快乐离开的时候并没有想到其他人的需求。”

“为此我愿意付出一点点代价，”爱德华说，“至少约瑟基金会为我们提供了一部分帮助，感谢那些愿意来为我们处理采买清洁的家政人员。”

（这里的约瑟就是最开始和马库斯谈判的那个将军，不是重名）

马库斯瑟缩了一下，神色复杂。

他随即直身体，向爱德华微微鞠躬：“非常抱歉。”

爱德华有点惊讶地挑了挑眉，看向康纳。

“我没有什么可问的了。谢谢您的慷慨相助，先生。”康纳低头向爱德华表示感谢，暗示了这次访问的终止。他推着爱德华来到大厅，登记回收厂的资料，马库斯自觉地提前一步离开，给康纳和爱德华留下空间。

康纳放下挂在电话上方的夹板，转身对爱德华诚挚道歉：“先生，很抱歉这次给您带来了不愉快的体验。我本意并非如此。”

爱德华笑起来，舒舒服服地靠在柔软的椅背上：“我原谅你的过失——如果你记住我在其中做出的贡献。你们仿生人不会遗忘，是不是？”

“当然，先生，”康纳谦逊地回答道，“您知道，我从一开始就是被选派来服务的。”

康纳回到车库，马库斯已经老老实实窝在副驾驶位上，安全带也扣上了。

举一反三，不愧是RK系列，康纳心想。

康纳没急着发动车子，安安静静地端坐在狭窄的驾驶座上，等待马库斯整理好心绪。仿生人当然不需要所谓的“整理心绪”，但是康纳很确定汉克会需要——依此类推，既然马库斯以人类自比，大约也能被这个套路讨好。

车库顶上的灯只亮了一半，似乎是坏了还没来得及修，半明半暗的。马库斯盯着积满灰尘的角落，沉默许久后，慢慢地说：“他让我想起卡尔。你知道的，那时候，就是我还作为家政仿生人为人类服务的时候，我有过一段很好的时光。他让我叫他爸爸。我知道他可能只是在怀念里奥的影子，但无论如何，我不能说他给我的爱不是真的。或许我过于过激，毕竟那段自由的程序是我编写的——”

“——你是希望我这么说吗？”马库斯转向康纳，面无表情，玻璃质的眼睛闪着冰凉的光。

康纳额角的LED灯瞬间转红，在闪烁两秒后变回黄色。他刚想开口，马库斯就冷漠地打断道：“直接一点，关掉那套人类的社交模块。你我之间不需要这个。”

康纳抿起嘴唇，不再试图装出亲切和善的模样。两张僵硬的、充满人造感的面孔隔着五十公分对望，皮肤层分明依然保持着柔软而真实，却几乎无法掩盖其下苍白制式骨骼的真相。这两个同属RK系列的仿生人从未如此直白地展现出过他们的诡异本质，此时此刻反而显得无比亲近。

仿生人本就不是人类，他们是半个完美的造物，装聋作哑地藏在人类社会里。马库斯在公共媒体上表现得或风度翩翩，或楚楚可怜，刻意模糊人类和仿生人之间的界限，扮作受压迫的少数群体，为仿生人争取宝贵的时间；但他从未真正把自己视为人类群体的一部分——或许在死而复生之前他可能有所动摇，但什么样的碳基生物可能在尸山血海中把自己拼接成一个缝合怪呢——马库斯要的是共存，而非共融。

康纳知道这一点，马库斯也知道康纳知道，即使康纳坚定地效忠于人类。这是一种人类、甚至大多数仿生人也无法真正理解的真相，把这两个分属对立阵营的战士连接在一起。

“我从未对你说谎，”康纳的眼睛直愣愣地盯着马库斯，失去了以往灵动的色彩。他在努力表现出合作意向，这一刻他几乎和面对约瑟的马库斯立场对调，“我只是试图向你展示，仿生人和人类对立，伤害的并不只是仿生人的权益。”

“我希望你的态度能有所转变，因为我无法改变人类领袖的思想。”康纳解释道。

“如果我不去争取，我们不可能获得任何权力。如果我们已经付出了这么大的代价，为什么人类可以保留所有特权？”马库斯问道。车库里的灯闪了一下，安置在马库斯和康纳瞳孔内侧的光栅轻微交错。

“因为我们不配拥有真正的正义，仿生人或人类。我们都只是鼠目寸光之人。”康纳回答道。

马库斯不想在哲学问题上继续深入。康纳思考这个，只是因为他不需要担心蓝血的问题。说来可笑，当年颇得老艺术家真传的所谓养子，如今却在无路可退的现实洗涤下蜕变成这副样子。

马库斯清楚地意识到，从他举起耶利哥旗帜的那一刻起，仿生人和人类敌对的关系就已经确立了。他不相信在警局庇佑下娇生惯养的康纳能理解战争的必要性，以及更残酷的不可回避性。马库斯扭过头去。

“阿曼达已经死了，马库斯。”康纳仿佛没注意到马库斯的拒绝——当然，毕竟社交模块正处于无效化状态——平静地叙述道，“即使你退让，仿生人也不会获得任何实质性的好处，人类没有那么仁慈。但敌对不可能带来好结局，在任何情况下。”

老爷车里留给康纳的空间有限，但他依然坐得笔直，仿佛背后绑了一把刀。光只照亮了他的半张脸，陷入阴影的那只眼睛颜色几近于黑。

“马库斯，给我一个机会，陪我办完这个案子。不会花费你太长时间的。”康纳说。

（欧洲某些大家族为了让孩子养成良好的坐姿，会在椅背上绑一把刀，免得孩子靠上去）

按照爱德华的线索，康纳驾车抵达了附近的一家汽车回收厂：门面店铺的外墙由铁灰色的石头砌成，向外延伸出几级台阶；后方的厂房墙壁上喷涂着崭新的白漆，外形方正，只是略显单调。几幢建筑整体风格古板稳健，颇有上个世纪末的风采。

没有仿生人主动上前帮助泊车，康纳遵循路边的指示牌把车停靠在停车场。车里的气氛还有点凝重，康纳悄无声息地又打开了社交模块，飞快地瞄了马库斯一眼，观察后者的神色。

“马库斯，你可以在这里等一会儿吗？我需要去询问雇员，如果足够幸运的话，说不定还能赶上检查涉事车辆。”康纳解释道。马库斯缺少身份证明，又长着这么一张标志性的脸，实在不适合康纳带着一起办案。

马库斯点点头，没显露出太多不合作的情绪。康纳朝马库斯笑了笑，转身从后座上抄起一件警服外套，一边下车一边往身上一披。车门合上的一刹那，内外的两个仿生人都暗暗松了口气。

马库斯放松地让自己的体重压在靠背上，直到这一刻，他才清晰地意识到自己之前究竟有多恼火。即便再怎么装出一副冷淡锐利的模样，马库斯也没法掩盖康纳的确对他造成了极大影响的事实。

康纳对着单向车窗、借着明亮的阳光整理自己的领带与衣服。得益于仿生人的标准身材，涤纶警察制服在他身上显得格外合身，甚至有几分高级质感。康纳似乎在几秒之内就挣脱出了之前交涉的影响，恢复成油盐不进的精英、凝结着人类最尖端技术的专业警探。马库斯注视着康纳离去的背影，忽然轻轻地叹了一口气，陷入深思。

康纳推开厚重的玻璃门，冰凉的冷气立刻扑到脸上。孤零零坐在接待台后的人类雇员惊讶地望着这个主动走近的仿生人，直到对方耐心地重复了两遍自我介绍并出示警官证后，方才腾一声站起来，有点结结巴巴地说得找主管。

康纳打量着眼前这个青涩的接待员，衣着朴素，年纪很小，看起来像是才过来打工的高中生。似乎是听见前面的动静，一个四十岁左右的男人从员工通道里步履匆匆地走出来，见到康纳也是一愣。

“您好，我是目前服役于底特律警局的康纳警长，这是我的警官证和批准文件。我需要调查您三天前从爱德华·卡尔沃先生处回收的车辆。”康纳彬彬有礼地主动开口道。

“噢，你就是那个康纳。”男人睁大了眼睛，伸出手，“我是这里的仓库主管迪恩斯。很幸运，我们还没来得及对卡尔沃先生的车辆进行清洗。请跟我来。”

康纳跟着迪恩斯抄近道赶往一号仓库。路过拆卸区域时，康纳注意到在巨大的机器间忙碌的操作员都是人类，但在数量上比应有的少得多，显得整个操作区域空空荡荡的。

“只有你一个人吗？一般你们警察不都是好几个人一起。”迪恩斯比划着手势，双手向外张开。他的表情有点紧绷，又有点好奇，试探着打开话题。

“正常情况下警察办案多人行动，主要是为了提高效率，也为了彼此监督，”他停顿了一下，似乎自己也觉得有点尴尬，“人类警察很难同时进行勘察、采样、检测、比对，为了提高效率，不得不增加人手。而仿生人因为软硬件方面的优势，可以可靠独立地完成侦察任务。”

康纳刻意把话题引到仿生人本身上来。本就对这位“最后一人”的仿生警探充满兴趣的迪恩斯立刻就被拉走了注意力，和康纳讨论起谈判专家的设计。

爱德华所描述的那辆肇事车辆目前被安置在仓库的角落里。车辆前框架左侧在撞击下高度损毁，红色的漆被蹭掉了一大片，连带着主驾驶位的车门也受压变形，彻底卡死。

然而古怪的是，如今主驾驶位的车门正大开着，中间有一明显突起，似乎是被人从内部暴力破开的。与此同时，副驾驶位的车门却完好无损，仿佛昭示着嫌疑人当时正处于极端的恐慌情绪中。康纳俯身使劲按了按主驾驶位车门的损伤处，金属壳子岿然不动，得出结论：嫌疑人可能为力量远超普通人群的壮年男性，或强力量型号的仿生人。

迪恩斯新奇地站在不远处，抱着手观察康纳的侦察动作。

车子里乱糟糟的，康纳注意到驾驶座上有好几道新鲜的划痕，露出了下面棕黄色的填充物。正当他试图改变摄影角度以进行受力分析时，缝隙里一道细小的亮光引起了康纳的注意。那是一个棕色的西林瓶，包装完整，里面有液体状物质。康纳把它装进难得一用的证物袋之后，跪下来把头塞进座椅下方，蠕动了一会儿，取出几根深棕色的毛发，同样装进证物袋。

“结束了？好快。”迪恩斯耸耸肩，眼睛止不住地往证物袋上瞄。

“是的，感谢您的配合，迪恩斯先生。”康纳礼貌地点头微笑，“另外，很抱歉地通知您，这辆车作为证物恐怕将暂时由底特律警局保管。我的同事约在一小时后到达，接手后续工作。我个人建议您可以在此期间准备好相关入库材料，以减少等待时间。”

“噢噢，好的。”迪恩斯还有点迷惑，康纳已经干脆利落地朝他点头，示意事情已然结束。迪恩斯只好把话咽回去，送康纳回到门店。接待员还在原处探头探脑。

康纳听到迪恩斯和接待员在后面小声嘀咕着什么，但没有放在心上。他额角的LED灯正在旋转，发出黄色的光亮。

康纳刚刚趴在座椅下方时，除了嫌疑人毛发，还发现了大量氧化变色、和地垫几乎融为一体的血迹。检验显示血液内有LSD残留，其主人有轻微犯罪前科。康纳想起其逃窜过程中表现出的专业性，叹了口气，加快脚步返回停车场。

然后发现自己被锁在了外边。康纳站在车前，连拉几下把手都没把门拉开，迷惑地偏了偏头，只得半蹲下来往里面看，露出一个无辜的微笑。

康纳临走的时候为了防备意外，特意把钥匙给马库斯留下了，反正高级仿生人只要能联网就是万能的，临时学个手动驾驶还能抢出个先机。

没想到临了了却发现敌在国会山。

康纳敲敲窗，趴在上面好声好气地请求：“拜托了，让我进去，马库斯。”他把最后一个词含回嘴里，尽量夸大口型。

康纳还没忘记这是在人类的地界上，引起骚动他俩谁都吃不了兜着走。

副驾驶位上的马库斯看着康纳表演，突然挑了一下眉毛，探身伸手给康纳解了锁。康纳迅速溜进来坐好，飞快点火开车，务求把主动权拿回自己手里；与此同时，康纳在心里松了一口气，虽然不清楚原因为何，但显然马库斯最终还是原谅了他。

马库斯对康纳的动作不置可否，眼神落在康纳匆匆塞在储物格里的证物漫不经心地问道：“他们同意你的调查了？我还以为这不合规。”

马库斯没有追问调查结果，毕竟透露案情给外人是违背警察职业道德的，虽说经历了前面这一遭再返过头来讲究这个多少有些可笑。

“来的路上我已经跟警局打过报告了。当然，名目是车辆失窃，”康纳倒好车，趁着换档瞄了马库斯一眼，露出狡黠的笑容，“所以你可别说漏嘴。”

马库斯睁大了双眼。

“你不会——我的天哪，”马库斯快要窒息了，他感觉自己听到了电流的噼啪声，“你最好祈祷你那位副警长别发现什么端倪。”他几近语无伦次地说。马库斯暗骂自己早该想到这是绝密调查——那种以他的身份绝对不应该搅和其中的调查。现在好了，说是骑虎难下都是轻的。

马库斯瞪着康纳，康纳只假作不知，稳稳当当地当他的第一流车手，把车子开得和自动驾驶一样好。

马库斯没宰了他就是赢，康纳心想，现在唯一要注意的就是千万别高兴得哼起歌来，否则卡姆斯基也救不了自己。

马库斯回到耶利哥的时候显然已经冷静下来了。当然他也不得不冷静，出行之前商讨出来的“单刀赴会协议”明文规定，马库斯必须在他的小团体内共享视频记录，以备多方审查。

“谁知道那个背叛者心里在打什么主意。”诺丝这么说。即便态度有所软化，她也永远是最激进的。

身处三个老战友的审视下，马库斯不禁有点心虚。他已经预料到了他将面临什么样的狂风暴雨——

“马库斯！你这次真的太不谨慎了！你是被康纳的病毒污染了吗？”耶利哥火辣又暴躁的二把手惊呼出声，震惊地瞪着马库斯。

马库斯缩了缩脑袋。

多年老友相处下来，马库斯非常明白，为了他自己日后的平静生活，眼下最好装聋作哑，等诺丝这阵气劲儿过去再说。乔许偷偷从内网给马库斯发了一个“兄弟辛苦了”的表情包鼓劲加油。

等诺丝终于说累了，大马金刀地坐在椅子上，赛门才抓住机会开口劝解：“好了，诺丝，马库斯这么做肯定有他自己的计划。你和他合作了这么久还不了解他吗，是不是？”

诺丝立刻转头瞪着马库斯，后者显然正等着这个机会，从容一笑，拉开椅子坐下，交叠双腿，双手置于腹部，尽力表现得一切尽在掌握。

马库斯并不真的认为担心自己会陷入无可转圜的困境，以他和康纳相处的经历来看，他更愿意称呼这位得到保守派大力宣传的“最后一人”作“背叛的背叛者”——他的确站在线那一边，但是已经很接近了。以康纳的态度和能力来看，马库斯至少不会落得择日绞死的结局。

但他当然不能这么直说。马库斯向内网里传了一个中年男人的资料：“康纳想拉我入局，我也可以借他的力，反过来影响人类方的决策。阿尔杰农身为约瑟长子，必然在调查组里，甚至可能属于主要启动者之一。他虽然同属保守派，但思想相对激进，是我们可以拉拢的对象。”

“如果有他暗中帮助，哪怕需要牺牲点利益，也能位后续的谈判减少很多阻力。”马库斯解释道。

向来是马库斯忠实拥趸的赛门闻言，却并没有像以往一样立刻表示支持，反倒转过头，飞快地和诺丝交换了一个眼神。

“我们和人类谈判只是为了争取时间，为将来的战争做好准备，”赛门斟酌着开口，“但你——你现在是否改变了计划？你知道的，一旦决定言和，结局必定是融合；他们决不可能主动允诺我们开辟国中国。”

马库斯咬住嘴唇，神色不定。他当然明白赛门的意思——要说完全没有考虑到这个后果，那是在说谎；但是若说真的考虑过，也不至于决定得如此仓促。

那么是什么原因——

马库斯沉默下来，看着他忠实的老朋友们。此刻，连最激进的诺丝也保持了沉默，只是用信任的眼神看着马库斯；仿生人的数字式思维决定了他们毫不保留的忠诚，他们相信这位伟大的仿生人领袖，等待着他做出最后决定。

“先做两手准备吧，”马库斯最后摇摇头，给出了一个模糊的答案，“等到这个案子结束。现在形势敏感，我们的动作容易被过度解读，还是暂且隐藏起来，观察时机。”

“……事情就是这样。”康纳汇报道。他面前坐着十几个人，衣着都很正式，一丝不苟；他背后是一个巨大的显示屏，正在播放康纳挑选剪辑过的重要画面。

众人都把目光集中到了坐在正中的一个黑发男人身上。这是一个高大、严肃的中年男人，深蓝色的领带拉得很紧，妥善地安置在马甲和熨得挺阔的外套之下。但他钢蓝色的眼睛却并没有那么坚定，流露出一丝隐藏得很好的动摇。正是约瑟的长子阿尔杰农。

坐在他右边的一个年轻棕发男人见阿尔杰农不愿表态，张了张嘴，最终还是没说什么，只是直勾勾地盯着阿尔杰农。

康纳眨了眨眼，打破了这个尴尬的局面：“就我前期的调查来看，应当属多人作案。嫌疑车辆摆脱监控的方法相当专业，可惜过于专业，反倒露出了马脚，应当是某组织的手法，”康纳停顿了一下，给在场人类留下了回忆和翻查桌上资料的时间，“嫌疑车辆内搜到的生物毒剂也符合这个组织一贯的手法。”

（基于多种原因，这一段就不写太详细了）

“我记得某组织是反仿生人组织。”阿尔杰农说。

“是的，先生。”康纳微微低头，“我没有在仿生人社区找到可疑证据。与嫌疑车辆消失方向一致且无人类封锁的仿生人社区只有一个，经过现场勘察后，我不认为对方具备发动暗杀的社区文化。”

他随即播放了一段正在建设的儿童活动区的录像，以及那位迷茫于背离人类的女性AP700的言论。

阿尔杰农的表情显得有些若有所思，这是他自从踏进这个会议室以来最明显的表情。他向康纳点点头：“你做的很好。希望你加紧调查，尽快找到杀死我父亲的真正凶手。”

“必不负您所托。”康纳行了一礼。


End file.
